


Dessert

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A simple little post -Horsemen snippet





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It was so comforting in a completely unexpected way to look up and see Methos sitting at his table. Duncan wasn't sure why - he just knew that he'd missed these casual evenings together. Time was, that having Methos spend an evening at the barge was a normal occurrence. 

 

Then, Kronos had risen from the mists of Methos' past. Damn, it had taken months and months of carefully dancing around the aftermath of *that* little adventure to bring them even close to the easy friendship he and Methos had once enjoyed. 

 

Taken for granted. 

 

No more, Duncan promised himself. For whatever reason, the old man was important to him. This time, he vowed, he would hold on to Methos with both hands - no more casual friendship ... no, he *needed* the ancient one in his life. 

 

"MacLeod," Methos teased in a singsong voice. "Anyone home in there?" Reaching across the table, he rapped lightly on Mac's forehead with his knuckles. 

 

"What?" Disoriented, MacLeod jerked his head out of range and stared, befuddled, at Methos. 

 

"I don't know were you were, Highlander, but come on back now." 

 

"Oh." Mac blushed and shrugged. "Sorry... just thinking." 

 

"Must be heavy thoughts." 

 

"Actually," Duncan looked at anything but Methos as he admitted, "I was thinking about how much I missed us... this." 

 

Methos smirked. "What? You missed feeding me. And, speaking of feeding me, wasn't dessert mentioned?" 

 

"Yeah, sure," Mac mumbled, disappointed that Methos had dodged making a response to his admission. "Hang on a sec, I'll be right back." So saying, he rose and gathered the now empty plates on the table then headed for the galley. 

 

Methos relaxed back into his seat while waiting. The Highlander was right. It was nice being able to spend an evening together without that ever-present tension that had dominated their encounters since Bordeaux. It had been a slow process, but Methos thought that MacLeod had finally reached peace with the fact that Methos had changed. He even seemed to understand why the old one hadn't ever mentioned his past - accepted that in 5000 years a person could change. Could grow. Could learn to control his aggressive nature. 

 

This was a good thing. Honestly, Methos had begun to think that it was a lost cause. That Mac would forever hold his past against him. 

 

Now, if he could just think of a way to take their relationship to the next level... 

 

MacLeod bustled back to the table carrying two cut glass goblets filled with some creamy chocolate confection. "Here," he plunked one down in front of Methos. "I made mousse." 

 

"For me?" Methos teased. "You shouldn't have." 

 

He lifted a spoonful to his mouth and closed his eyes in ecstasy as the rich flavor exploded in his senses. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. It's wonderful." 

 

Visually savoring the ecstasy written on Methos' face, MacLeod nodded belatedly. "Thanks, glad you like it." 

 

"Mmmm," Methos hummed as another spoonful disappeared into his mouth. "Positively decadent. And you made it for me. I thought you saved this kind of treat for women you planned on seducing. I'm honored." 

 

Taking his pride in both hands, Duncan leaned forward to meet the hazel eyes of his guest. "Do I take that comment to mean that you think I restrict my choice of sex partners to women?" 

 

Methos choked. Coughing and sputtering, he lifted his glass of water and swallowed deeply. "Mac... what are you doing? Are you *flirting* with me?" he asked incredulously. 

 

Mac leaned back in his chair and smiled fondly at the other man. "Finally caught on, did you?" 

 

"But I... you..." Methos paused to collect his thoughts. "You're straight, Mac. Everyone knows that." 

 

"Do they?" Mac mused. "Do they indeed? Well, it seems at least *some* of my escapades haven't made it into my chronicle." 

 

"You mean you-" 

 

With a wink, Mac nodded. "Sure, Methos. Haven't you?" 

 

"Well I... yeah, I've had male lovers. Quite a few, actually." 

 

Rising from his chair, MacLeod moved to stand behind Methos. He leaned down so that his lips just brushed one shell-like ear. "How about one more?" 

 

"I... I... " Methos stammered. "I don't know, Mac. This is - excuse the cliche - this is so sudden." 

 

"Aw, c'mon, Methos. You know as well as I do that there's nothing sudden about this." Two arms slid around Methos, pulling him back against a warm, hard chest. 

 

"But the past..." Methos objected. "Surely you haven't forgotten-" 

 

"I've forgotten nothing old man. Nothing at all." 

 

"And you still want to-" 

 

"Oh yeah." The words made Methos shiver with longing. Still... 

 

"It can't be this easy, Mac - nothing's this easy," he said in a weak voice. 

 

"Sure it can," Mac asserted. "Nothing to it. You get up, we go to the bed, we make love." 

 

"Just like that? No promises, no discussion... just... " 

 

Rising from his chair, Methos turned to meet warm brown eyes. The passion was there for all to see. Gulping, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist. 

 

"Yes, Methos, just like that. Now, come to bed." 

 

Methos did.


End file.
